Sorry's Not Enough
by Ibbly5
Summary: Sequel to this is goodbye, read that first, it's not long at all, and then this'll make sense. Bechloe oneshot


Chloe swept some red hair out of her eyes, then continued to fit the IV into the old man's arm. She secretly commended herself for doing it successfully, but tried not to look too proud in front of her mentor, Doctor Jade Daniels.

"Nice work, Chlo'," the older doctor smirked at her and swished off to prey on the other interns.

Chloe had officially started her internship at Victoria Hospital in Portland, Oregon. She was three weeks in. And four weeks had passed since she left Barden University; four weeks since she'd seen Beca. Four weeks since anyone she knew had seen Beca.

After Chloe read the letter, she tried to contact her in every way she could possibly think of but Beca had changed her email, and she never even had a facebook or twitter anyway (she always said they were for sad losers, but didn't complain when Chloe set her profile picture of the both of them). The only other way Chloe could think of was asking Beca's dad, but she felt she'd done enough damage without getting him involved. So, there didn't seem to be any other options. Chloe had left for Portland as planned and that was that.

The thing was, Chloe didn't even know what she would say if she could talk to her. That she was sorry? That she loved her? That she did in fact want to be with her forever and ever? Chloe wasn't sure if she could say that, and even more she wasn't sure if it was true. God, of course it was true but...Beca was hardly going to believe her now anyway was she.

"Chloe, would you come over her?" Doctor Jade called her over- it was lunchtime and Chloe was sat in the cafeteria with two fellow interns, Zoe and Isaac.

"Yeah?" Chloe got up and headed over to her, where she was stood at the food counter.

Jade was about twenty four, she was about Chloe's height and had light brown hair and blue eyes and was terribly attractive. Chloe had been secretly but not so secretly crushing on her for the past three weeks, and by the way Jade paid special attention to her made her think that she was also interested.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jade asked. She was looking directly in Chloe's eyes, she didn't even seem nervous at all, which was so weird, since Chloe was literally a mess whenever Jade even came near her.

"Nothing," Chloe smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, well my little brother's a DJ, and I've got two free tickets to his gig tonight. Would you maybe wanna come with me?" she asked, biting her lip and really enjoying the way Chloe was squirming with nervousness.

"Sure," Chloe agreed, blushing.

"Great," Jade smiled at her. "Don't mention it to anyone else, since it's not strictly professional."

"Kay. Anything you say boss."

Jade just smirked at her smoulderingly and sauntered off. Chloe sat back with her friends, completely flustered.

"Y'alright Chlo'?" Isaac asked knowingly.

"Yeah, fine," she lied trying hard to control the butterflies in her stomach.

"Kay."

The rest of the day went quick, for the first time Chloe wasn't completely caught up in Beca. Not that she didn't think about Beca, obviously, she thought about Beca probably about five hundred times a day- she might see something that reminded her of her or something that happened and it would set her off missing her all over again. That letter haunted her dreams painfully. Particularly the way Beca said how she thought their friendship didn't mean anything to her, and she hated the way Beca kept referring to herself as pathetic. It made Chloe feel even worse, that she made Beca feel so awful about herself. She just wanted Beca there to hug and make everything all right. Because it did mean so much to her, it meant so fucking much! If only Beca knew.

But Chloe had got what she supposedly really wanted though, hadn't she? She had an intact heart to beat her through her awesome life as an intern in a quality hospital. Except, even though she was happy with her life in Oregon...it seemed very secondary. At the forefront of her mind was frickin BECA MITCHELL. For fuck's sake...

Even so, Chloe had ended up crushing on Jade...she had dark blue eyes. They reminded her of her old best friend. Not in a sad way though...

Chloe left the hospital at six pm and hurried home to her apartment. She lived alone now, which was amazing after spending three years living with the obsessive cleaning dictator, Aubrey Posen. She took a shower then got dressed in a black dress and black heels. She looked hot, no-one could deny that.

There was a knock on Chloe's door at seven o clock, and Chloe frowned, wondering how someone had got into the building.

"Hey Chloe," Jade greeted her, leaning against the door and giving her the classic look of amused boredom. Chloe always felt a little intimidated by Jade because when Chloe smiled it was either a smile or not a smile, she had no idea how to make her face look all sexy and smirky. She just wasn't that kind of person. It was irritating.

"Hi," Chloe said. "How did you know what number I live at?"

"I went through your file on the first day," Jade said casually.

"Oh."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Chloe shut the door and they headed down the stairs, making almost falsely polite conversation. When Jade made a sarcastic comment Chloe realised just how similar she was to Beca and it made her heart tighten a little, missing Beca badly. But. Tonight, she would get drunk and have a nice time and forget about how much she'd fucked it up with her fucking soul mate.

They got to the club a while later and headed in.

"You want a drink?" Jade asked.

"Sure, uh, can I have a double gin and tonic?"

"Of course," Jade said.

They sat chatting in a booth for a while, before Jade's little brother came on at nine. He was good, it was packed by this point and Chloe and Jade were dancing. Alcohol had made Chloe a lot less nervous around her and she happily let Jade's arms snake around her body while they bobbed along to the music, surrounded by tons of other people dancing too.

At eleven Jade's brother took a break to make an announcement:

"What's up Portland!" he yelled and everyone cheered drunkenly. "All right, so I'ma take a break for a while, but tonight I have the fucking pleasure of introducing new DJ Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd broke out in applause and Chloe stood stock still, her jaw literally dropping open.

Holy. Fucking. Shittttttt.

Jade was saying something to her but Chloe was just staring aimlessly up at the DJ booth where her best friend had just walked out, looking as adorable as always in a cool t-shirt and black jeans. It was actually her. It was actually her. What the helllll?!

All Chloe could think was that this was definitely fate, as Beca started playing some clever remix that Chloe was barely paying attention to. She was right there.

"Chloe, dude!" Jade tugged at her arm and she turned her head to look at her.

"Sorry, uh, I, um..." she mumbled, pointing at Beca like a retard.

"You know that girl?" Jade asked.

Chloe nodded. She was completely tongue-tied and her heart was racing harder than it ever ever had before.

"You want my brother to get us backstage?" she asked. "He's over there by the bar, you could say hi to her or whatever...?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Jade smiled at her and took Chloe's hand, leading her through the crowd, which was definitely necessary since Chloe's legs had almost given way.

Jade said something to her brother (Dylan), but Chloe was just staring at the stage at Beca, Beca in real life. She had that adorable face that she always had when she was mixing and Chloe felt a rush of affection. Fuck she'd missed that. She remembered a time with Beca.

* * *

_**Chloe opened the door to Beca's dorm, and found her sat on the floor in the dark with headphones on. Chloe just looked at her tiny best friend for a moment, all wrapped up in a blanket, not even noticing Chloe one bit, before sitting down next to her, her heart full of affection. Was Beca always so cute or...?**_

_**"Oh my gosh, Chlo', I didn't even see you," Beca laughed, jumping out of her skin when Chloe pulled the blanket over her too.**_

_**"Hey hun," Chloe returned the grin, hugging Beca. She was so warm and their legs were comfortably pressed against each other. Chloe didn't bother to remove her arm from around her.**_

_**"Hi," Beca whispered.**_

_**"Whatcha doin'?"**_

_**"Just mixing a song, you wanna listen?" Beca asked, offering Chloe her headphones.**_

_**Chloe knew that Beca never just gave people her headphones, and Chloe nodded, taking them carefully. Beca pressed play; it was a song she didn't know, it was slow and sad and beautiful. The chorus was turned dubstep but in a way it didn't ruin the fragile beauty of the song, it actually just made it more emotional. Beca truly was a genius.**_

_**"That's fucking gorgeous Beca," Chloe breathed when it ended, looking sincerely in her deep blue eyes.**_

_**"Thanks," Beca blushed a little at Chloe's adoring gaze. "It's this English guy, uh, Jake Bugg? The song's called Broken. He's a legend but I never thought I could remix him since he's just too pretty, but I guess this sort of works. Nothing to the original though."**_

_**"I love it," Chloe said honestly. "And you're a legend too."**_

_**"Babe, you don't need to tell me," Beca grinned, jokily. Chloe grinned. Beca was her bestest friend.**_

* * *

Chloe spent a lot of time thinking over the big things that went wrong between the two of them, but what was actually much more painful and poignant was the little memories like that. Memories of Beca brightened everything. Beca was just perfect for her. She missed her.

So waiting backstage in Dylan's dressing room with several others, thinking hard while Jade chatted to Dylan and some rapper guys, Chloe had no idea what she could possibly say.

What could she say? What was even the right thing to say in a situation like this?!

Then Beca walked in and Chloe ran out of time to figure it out.

There was a fucking surreal moment where two people that were one hundred percent sure they would never meet again, met. More than met, they literally stared each other down. Chloe had no idea what the hell Beca was thinking, but she looked so motherfucking shocked it was insane. The room emptied and Jade left too, understanding Chloe, which she was infinitely grateful for.

"Hi," Chloe said in a low voice that managed to travel across the noisy room.

"Um..."

It wasn't even icy, it was just so damn heavy between them, the air felt like smoke.

"Beca..."

Beca didn't even say anything, she just stood there, digging her nails into her arm unconsciously, causing even more pain, not that that was necessary. Just seeing Chloe made her feel like she was being slowly killed over and over again.

Chloe took a step closer to her. She felt like she might pass out.

"I don't even know what to say," Chloe began honestly.

With Beca stood there, looking nothing but utterly broken, Chloe felt herself choking up.

"Beca, I- I fucking miss you, I," her voice broke and she tried to swallow it down but tears had began forming already and she couldn't stop it.

Beca looked on sadly for a moment, while Chloe tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry Beca," Chloe whispered. "I got your letter...It- it. Hurt. Bec, I need you to listen to this all right, please listen to me."

Beca looked at Chloe with those deep blue eyes and nodded.

"I messed up. I fucking messed up so fucking much. So much!" Chloe exclaimed, wiping a tear from her cheek exasperatedly. "I hurt you so bad, I know, I'm an idiot, I'm literally the worst person ever, and yeah I am. Fuck, Beca I'm completely and totally in love with you, I miss you, I love everything about you Beca Mitchell, I have never loved anyone more, you're the best friend I could ever have wished for and if anything _I_ don't deserve _you_ because I ruined everything and I ruined you, and I'm so so so sorry. Like, I love your small hands, and your laugh, sorry but it's adorable, and I love how you always made me feel safe and how you just treated me like something special even though I know I'm really just a fucking asshole. Bec, I can't expect you to forgive me because I don't think it's possible after what I did to you. But I love you Beca."

At this point Chloe pretty much broke down and the tears started rolling hard.

"I understand why you can never forgive me."

Beca just looked at her best friend and pulled her close, her arms wrapping around Chloe's neck, stroking her red hair as heart-wrenching sobs shook her body, Chloe hugging Beca so tight like she never wanted to let go- she didn't want to let go. They both felt so right holding each other and soon Beca was crying too from the overwhelming emotion of the two meeting again after everything. God, all they could think was that they were fucking soulmates and any bitterness towards Chloe just faded away at the feel of her body against hers.

Chloe pulled away and looked in Beca's red eyes, desperately searching for forgiveness, and finding it in the form of Beca's eyes on Chloe's lips.

Chloe barely even thought about it, they basically just melted together, the kiss desperate and needy, but eventually slowing down, Beca's tongue sliding into Chloe's mouth, making her moan, as her hands got lost in her red hair and Chloe's grabbing Beca's perfect waist like she'd die without it. Was this even happening? How was it happening? Beca's hands on her were so fucking exciting but poetic at the same time and she just needed her so so much.

"Let's go to mine," Chloe breathed.

"Great idea."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Beca grinned that perfect smile and Chloe felt so complete. Everything was right.

Beca's hand in Chloe's felt more right than anything ever and she wondered how she'd survived without her; she hadn't. Not really. Not fully.

The headed into the black night and Chloe's heart overflowed with happiness.

"I love you too," Beca whispered, so sincerely that her voice broke a little.

That moment was pure perfection.

* * *

**A/N: I said I wouldn't do a sequel but there you go, I couldn't resist. I ruined it with that but hopefully you enjoyed it**

**leave a review/PM me?**

**cheers for reading, from Heather**


End file.
